Stray
by RadicalCat
Summary: Ezra is seven when his parents are taken away. It's only a matter of weeks before he falls through the cracks of the Imperial system. Forgotten, he's left to fend for himself on the streets of Lothal. But Ezra is a quick learner, and he'll do what needs to be done to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is a series of shorts focusing on Ezra's years between the loss of his parents and meeting the Ghost Crew. Its' been done before, but I wanted to throw my penny in the well too. I plan to include an mention the other chracters we know influenced Ezra in his youth that we don't hear about too often- Fulpil Wallaway, Morenna Krai, and possibly Bossk.  
I really hope we see more about Ezra's past in the show! D:

I'm also working on something much larger for Rebels, so please tell me if you like this so I know where you all want my focus to go. Encouragement really does help me get typing, so I hope you like what you read.

A big Thankyou to KimandShego and UnfathomableFandoms for beta reading.

Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates it- and happy discounted-chocolate-Monday to all who don't!

**Stray**

* * *

Ezra is seven when his parents are taken away.

It had been his birthday a few weeks before. They had celebrated together, at home. Where the noise of the Imperial parades couldn't penetrate.

The outside world was often scary nowadays, but manageable. But home was still as warm and happy a place as ever.

Until suddenly, it wasn't.

One minute Ezra's mother is reading him a story goodnight, tucked into his bed next to him and her chin resting on top of his head. One arm in looped through his mom's and she knots her fingers between his, squeezes, untangles them and does it again. He turns the pages for her, tracking her progress with a finger. Ezra's very good at is words and Mira praises him for it every day. His glow-light softly spins on his bedside table- a map of stars and light rotating on the walls, and Ezra thinks the whol_e Galaxy_ could fit inside his bedroom.

Ezra yawns, and turns his face into his mother's neck and feels his own breath ghost back on his cheeks. He inhales his mother scent and sighs as he closes his eyes, listing to Mira's melodic voice finish the last three pages of his story.

He is warm, and safe, and happy as he drifts off to sleep for just a few minutes.

And then Ezra wakes up to a nightmare.

His father flings open his bedroom door with a bang and shouts something at his mother- who goes white and clutches Ezra to her chest- bringing him fully awake with a jolt.

"Mom?" he asked, scared and surprised by this rude awaking. But she doesn't hear him, she's hissing sharp words at his father.

They fight in short angry whispers. At one point, Mira covers his ears.

Ezra doesn't remember what is said, only that the voices are hushed and panicked and he had never seen such fear run through their eyes. These scared people don't feel like his parents all of a sudden and the fear that governs the world outside his home has suddenly made itself very present.

Then, there is banging on the door. Three hard official knocks.

There is flurry of movement, and his mother pulls him out of his warm bed. Ezra is too scared and shocked to argue.

They race into the family room where his father has pushed the center stone away from the hidden room down below and ushers then to it.

"Go hide-" he starts to tell his wife, but Mira cuts him off with a look.

"If they don't find us both- _they will look_."

The implications are clear in her voice and Ephraim's face hardens. His eyes soften when he looks down into his son's eyes. He combs a hand through the boy's hair with a pained smile, a gesture which both reassures Ezra and frightens him in an unfamiliar way. His father's eyes drift back to his mother's and he nods once, and says in a hoarse voice, "Okay."

So it's just Ezra that descends the ladder attached to the wall. His little legs aren't quiet long enough to make the trip and he falls the last two rungs- landing on his rump. He climbs back onto his feet, arms outstretched to his parents face's above him.

"Mom?" he asks in a small voice, he wants her to hurry up and follow so he can climb into her lap while they huddle in the dark. They've done it before, but usually all together. Sometimes with his uncle Tseeboo. Sometimes for a few hours. Sometimes for a few days.

His mother smiles gently. "Not this time, my love- I'm staying with your Dad."

"But-"

"You must promise me to be very quiet- for now. But don't ever let the Empire take away your voice. Do you hear me? Speak your mind. Be safe, Ezra."

Ezra doesn't understand, but he nods weakly, hearing the fervor in her voice.

"Here- take this." Mira whispered, now holding in a broken sob and passes her son his father's backpack. It's too big and heavy with his fathers tools for his little frame, but he takes it. Holding it to his chest and looks up and shakes his head in confusion.  
"Dad-"

His father, puts an arm around his mother and looks deep into Ezra's eyes and smiles. "Be a good boy Ezra. Do right and be brave. Be strong."

Ezra blinked, he doesn't understand why it feels like his parents are saying goodbye instead of just joining him in the safe room.

"We _love_ you Ezra." Mira says, her big blue eyes are wet, she reaches out a hand and Ezra stretches up, longing to touch her-

There is another series of furious knocks on the front door, and Ezra's father pulls away with an agonized glance down to Ezra. The boy briefly thinks he's done something wrong to make his father's face twist up in such pain like that- then his father disappears from sight and a piece of Ezra's heart drops into his stomach.

Suddenly the center stone is being pushed back into place- cutting off the light.

Ezra feels panic rise. They're leaving him in here- alone! He needs to get to his mother. "Wait- Mom! Wait for me!"  
She smiles, through her tears in the closing gap, and puts a finger to her lips- the stone is pushed into place.

Sealing Ezra in darkness.

"_Mom_!" Ezra shouts in a dry whisper. "_Dad_! Come back!"

He hears movement, but no answering scrape of the center stone pushing back. Ezra moved to climb the ladder, he's going to push the stone back himself.

He reached out blinding in the dark, groping for the ladder rungs. He finds it, and pulls himself in close, feeling in the air with one foot and finding the bottom rung-

There's a crash above and Ezra falls to the floor in shock and yelps, landing on the power cell in his backpack.

His cry is covered by the barrage of crashes and a multitude of voices shouting that explodes overhead. Blaster fire breaks out and Ezra instinctively wrapped his arms over his head and squeezes his eyes shut. Why is this happening? Why are they here?

He rolls to his side and scrambles, fleeing to the wall to help find his feet and climbs upright onto trembling legs. Someone cries out in pain- a woman's voice.

"Mom." he whispers, tears leek out of his eyes. "Dad." They should be down here with him!

Suddenly, there is silence. And somehow- that's much worse.

Ezra allows his legs to unlock and blinks upward into the pitch dark- his eyes following the smallest sounds and movement above.

There is a rumble and Ezra recognizes the hum of a transport tank- outside his house? But why? No one important enough to have a tank should be here.

There's a scramble and the sounds of struggle, then two sets of knees hitting the floor.

No. This can't be happening. Nothing his parents have done could be worth this? Ezra's known about the broadcasts- he's known about the secret meetings and the whispered conversations had down here in the bunker- but surely, none of it was ever worth the attention of the Empire?! His parents are just normal folk, why would the Empire care what they have to say?  
This _can't_ be happening.

There is a single pair of footsteps, moving across the ceiling. Ezra steps away as it draws close, folding his arms against his chest and sucking in a shaky breath.

Now he can Ezra can hear voices, but they're muffled and unintelligible down here through the thick duracrete floors.

There was a man's voice that Ezra doesn't recognize, speaking in a calm and business like tone. Ezra has a feeling the voice belongs to the footsteps, and they drone on for a several minutes.

And then, Ezra hears his father speak.

He can't make out the words, no matter how hard he strains his ears, holding his breath and pressing two hands over his heart to muffle the loud infuriating pulse.

His father's voice is level, and calm and while Ezra can't quiet hear what's being said- the string of sound gives him a sliver of hope. His fathers voice is reassuring and constant and filled with strength. His father was going to sort this all out and any minute now the center stone would be pulled away and Ezra would join his parents again. This was all a misunderstanding, and soon the Imperials would leave.

Ezra hears his father's words pause, for just a moment, and then he raises his voice, loud and clear; he says four clipped words.

"We will _never_ talk."

There is more silence, and Ezra can't afford to waste thought on confusion at what his dad's saying, because now hears a pair of sharp boots squeak on the floor as they turn to face the second prisoner- his mother. Ezra strains, but all he can make out is the he hard short tone of a Imperial officer. He's asking a question.

And then his mother answers. A single sentence. A few short sounds in his mother's pretty voice, but its in a firm and angry tone and sounds almost nothing like her.

"_Down _with the _Empire_."

His heart stops and Ezra is thoroughly floored. These are words that should be _thought_ and _felt_\- not spoke out loud! At least not outside the safe room- why is his mother breaking the rules!?

Ezra struggles to pull in air, his chest is tight. His little heart hammering in his chest, he can feel it all the way through his belly and throbbing in his ears.

Why were his parents throwing themselves at the Imperials feet like this?! _Why_ hadn't they come to hide with him? Didn't they know what they were doing?

More silence- this one is heavier and Ezra's hands become fists, one shoved over his mouth and the other over his chest.

The imperial is speaking again, his voice so low, Ezra can barely hear his voice let alone make out the words. He doesn't speak for long however, the boots squeak as the moves away, towards the fount door. More troopers move above him.

Ezra can't believe it- they're leaving? Whatever his parents have said- is it possible it worked? His heart jumps into his throat for just a moment. Everything is going to be ok.

And then, Ezra hears two blaster shots.  
Short and quick. Maybe stunners, maybe kills- he doesn't know!

He shoved his hand into his mouth and bites done the first one fired- which was the only thing keeping him from calling out for his mother when the second round goes off.

Ezra wants to cry, but he doesn't dare make a sound. _Be quiet_, his mother said he had to be quiet!

Mute and trembling, his knuckles pinched between his teeth, Ezra sinks to his knees and gently rocks back and forth on his heels.

There is more talking above him, some movement and shuffling- and then the boots gives out one loud clear order. He shouts so loud Ezra has no touble making out what he says.

"Find every trace of evidence in this house!"

Immediately there is a series of crashes above as the bookshelf is toppled and the dishes are broken in the kitchen.  
Ezra can hear the house being torn apart above him and suddenly he realizes, they are looking for something- and they will find him! They will find him and shoot him like his parents!

He shuffles away from the ladder, the sounds of furniture moving and his parents belonging's being carelessly pushed onto the floor, barely audible though the blood throbbing in his ears.

Ezra's spine hits something flat, and he slides down the wall and pulls himself into a ball around his father's backpack. He squeezes the bag into his chest and worries he might throw up or wet himself or maybe he'll faint- but he does none of these.

Ezra doesn't dare make a sound- he barely breathes- so he cannot cry. But tears and snot and drool streaming down his face and he closes his eyes- trying to remember what his mother had said before. Be quite for now. Be safe.

_Please Don't find me. Don't find me. Go away. __**Go away.**_

Ezra waits in the dark, praying not to be discovered.

* * *

They do go away, eventually.

After several hours of raiding the house; they just, leave.

Ezra, half dazed, hears their heavy boots file together, trampling the house remains, crunching glass and crockery under-heel. He looks up at the dark ceiling. He knows they're standing right on top of him, he can feel their presence crushing down on him.

Heavy footsteps circle the room above and come to a stop- just beside the secret room entrance and they wait.

Ezra is almost past fear at this point. He's now equal parts exhaustion and anger._ Leave_, Ezra thinks angrily._ Leave us alone!_

There is a single clipped tone, it's Boots again- One order, "Move out. This location is on lock down!"

The troopers march away, dust shifts in the ceiling and settles on his cheeks. He's too stunned, and over wrought to believe it.

He can feel the transport tanks moving though the vibrations in the walls, and the hum grows distant- and then, finally, everything is quiet.

* * *

They have been gone for hours now, and no one had returned.

Ezra's stomach rumbles unhappily in the darkness and he presses a hand over his gut- his mind drifts to the kitchen only a few feet away from his hiding spot. He really needs to go to the fresher, and his mouth is bone dry, but he doesn't dare move. He can't.

Ezra falls asleep at one point, too exhausted inside and out, to fight it off. He slump's forward, his crusty cheeks resting on his father's backpack. He has a dream- and he is sure he dreams of his parents.

He thinks he sees the stars- spinning around him, like the glow-light in his bedroom. Only they change, and now these stars are far away and the darkness between them is thick and empty.

Yet, two stars are within arm's reach, and they pulsate and glow with warmth.

_"Do right and be brave._" Says one star- and it recedes away from Ezra's hands as he reaches for it.

_"We love you Ezra."_ says another and he doesn't catch this one either, it shys away from his touch and gently floats out into the dark.

"Wait!" Ezra says, he tries to run but his feet are stuck in the earth- paved into the street and he can't get free. "I need you." He calls out, and tries to follow the stars rapid movements around him. But they don't hear him, and they get further and further away- and Ezra loses sight of them in the network of flashing lights.

He tries to open his mouth, to call out to his mother and father. But when he pries his lips apart- he had no voice.

The earth opens up and begin to swallow his feet. The stars begin to glow, brighter and brighter- until they hurt Ezra's eyes- and suddenly everything is on fire, and it burns- but its touch is like ice.

Ezra jerks awake with a sob and his heart in his throat- he feels cold.

"Mom..." He sobs, wretchedly. "Dad..."

He falls back into sleep almost instantly, partly from shock and partly exhaustion, dropping his head against the wall with a whimper. His heavy eyes closing before he knows it.

This time- this time there is warmth. And sunlight and laughter and rolling fields of grass that sway in the breeze.  
_Be brave, _the wind whispers. _Be strong._

* * *

When he wakes again, Ezra can't remember what he saw in his dream- but something of it stays with him, leaving him with a seed of warmth in his chest. It helps to soften the blow as he remembers where he is and why he is sat alone in the dark.

His cheeks are crusted and he scrubs at his eyes, loosening grit and sleep. His mouth is parched, and his gut aches and every piece of him protests as he slowly uncurls from his huddle on the hard floor.

The smallest prick at the back of Ezra's mind, suggested he should move. He had to leave his hiding place. It had been safe- but that didn't mean it was safe any longer. He had to be brave, now. He had to get up and do something. No more hiding, or at least, not here.

Ezra uses the wall to steady his legs as he gets to his feet, groping along the wall and blinking blindly in the dark. He fumbles and finally finds the right straps and shoulders his father's backpack.

It take a few minutes to find the ladder again, bumping his knees against the tipped over stool and reaching out in front of him. He feels his way around the desk and his parent's heavy transmitter.

It's a relief when his fingers close on the cool metal ladder and he steels himself before he climbs up.

The centre stone is heavy, and Ezra has to hook his legs through the rungs at the top of the ladder, and presses his back and arms against the stone. He heaves, gritting his teeth and grunts as he strains- The stone shifts half an inch. The scraping is like an explosion in the quiet.

He waits and listens- but there is no outside noise. No troopers coming to investigate.

Its slow work- but Ezra manages to push the stone away just enough to squeeze his head and shoulders out. He shoved the backpack through first- and when it's not immediately shot up by blasters, he risks sticking his hand out, followed by his head.

There is no one here. The house is torn apart, and the bright afternoon sun is streaming in through the gaps in the panels boarded up on the windows, but there's no one here. Even the space before the doorway- where a terrified part of Ezra feared he would find two cold bodies- is empty.

Ezra realizes, for the first time, he is alone.

* * *

**R&amp;R** for more!


	2. Chapter 2

A big Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and especially anyone who gave critique! It means the world and really pushed me to keep typing. I'm so sorry typos and mistakes keep slipping through! But I am glad you liked the first chapter! There's a lot more to come.

**Stray**

* * *

Ezra had waited at home for only a few hours. He was torn between fleeing in terror of the Imperials return- and the fear of facing the streets alone.

After he'd worked up the courage to fully emerge from the hidden space, he pushed back the cover stone and came to his feet.

The boy made his way over the toppled bookcase and into his bedroom. He found his new boots- the ones his Mother insisted he would grow into. They were loose on his feet, but he made do with an extra pair of socks and strapped the shoes on tight.

He stuffed his Fathers backpack with whatever he could carry. Some extra clothes and the blanket from his bed, all rolled up and shoved on top of his fathers tools.  
Then he visited the fresher- pointedly ignoring the broken mirror and the hamper contents strewn across the floor. He washed up in the kitchen to avoid the broken shards of glass and then sought out some food.

The hydrater has been wrecked, and its contents left spilled across the floor, but Ezra foraged through what little has been untouched in the dry stock draw.

He ate a piece of seed loaf with a smear of jogan jelly at the kitchenette sink, chewing robotically and trying to swallow over the lump in his throat. He'd been so hungry before, but now his appetite has been drowned out by the anxiety creeping up spine again. The sight of his Mother's favorite  
bowl, smashed on the tile put a sharp pain in his chest and it got a little harder to breath.

He can't stand still, and his mouth feels too dry to help swallow his food. He wants to leave, and not just because his eyes are starting to burn again.

He drinks straight from the tap, cupping the water in his hands and slurping it up until his belly feels full again and his lips don't sting any more.

Now his stomach has settled, but his spine wont stop shivering.

He can't stay here.

Ezra manages to shove the jar of jogan jelly into his backpack, followed by what was left of the seed loaf.

Ezra try's the front door, but its locked- and the Imperials have taken the datakey, so Ezra climbs onto the kitchenette counter, trying not to think about how many times his mother has told him _not_ to do this, and pushes open the shutters.

The back of his home opens onto an neighbouring courtyard, and while there's no one about by the looks of things, Ezra can't help the shuddering of his heart. It feels like he's doing something wrong. What if the troopers are waiting for him just around the corner? What if he gets caught?  
But what are his choices?  
Ezra has to take a deep breath to work up the courage to slip his shaking legs over the window sill. He drops down into the little garden box set against the wall and stumbles to catch his balance on his knees. When no troopers immediately descend upon him, he sits up, and quickly climbs to his feet.

He straightens his backpack, closes the shutters and takes off at a run.

He runs through the back streets that fit between the blocks of residential houses. Moving as quickly as he can, for a far as he can last between rests.

He glances over his shoulder, expecting to see a trooper around every corner and jumping at every speeder that passes. But no one stops him, no one even looks at him twice.

As he reached the market district, he allowed his feet to slow and finally comes to a walk.  
The lightness in his head starts to leave him as he puts distance between him and his house and slowly makes his was across town to his uncle figure's apartment, Tseebo.

* * *

Ezra's home was built in the middle class districts not too far from the business centre of town, but Tseebo had an apartment closer to the outer-walls.

The trip had been daunting and his he fidgeted with is hands as he walked quickly through the grey streets.

The sky was darkened with a blanket of grey clouds, and soon enough, it began to rain. He dodged from doorway to awning, trying to keep his fathers backpack dry. But despite the light patter, he was soon quite wet. If his eyes burned and blurred from time to time, it was only because the rain had gotten in.

Ezra had never walked this far from home by himself before, and the experience was eye opening.

Adults pushed along the pathways, trying to avoid the damp weather, busily going about their lives. Some knocked the boy aside if Ezra didn't get out of the way in time. He looked up, surprised every time he had to fumble his steps to avoid being trod on, but no one would meet his eyes.

After an hour, and a fear gripped moment of panic when Ezra thought he might have gotten lost- he finally saw the familiar bend in the street he was looking for.

Tseebo lived on the bottom floor of a shoebox stack of slate grey apartments, identical to the buildings that stood on either side of it and across the street. But Ezra picked out the Rodain's house without a problem, there were familiar bright green curtains in the window and box of wild grass-herbs underneath.

Ezra felt the weight melt off his shoulders. It would be alright now. Tseebo would know what to do.

Tseebo had always been around for as long as Ezra could remember. The Rodain had worked with Ezra's father in the engineering station before he was born. Tseebo was the Bridger's oldest friend and he knew all their secrets.

His parents has always told Ezra to trust in Tseebo, should anything ever happen to them.  
That part had always confused Ezra, because they were his parents, nothing could happen to them.

They were smart and clever and well liked. And Ezra loved them, and they loved him.

But he was fairly sure now, that whatever they'd been talking about; _something_ had happened to them.

Ezra wasn't really sure _what _exactly.  
Only that they were gone and the Empire was to blame.

And for now, Ezra was alone.  
But at least he had Tseebo.

Ezar ran up the complex steps, panting hard as he got to the doorstep, rain dripping from his wet hair. He caught he breath a little before knocking and waited.

Ezra had waited on the doorstep for a couple of hours. The drizzling stopped and the last light of sun filtered out from behind the clouds, touching the wet streets.

He saw people returning home after the work, most of them dressed in the formal imperial grey. He heard them greeting their families at the door and heading inside, out of the chill and into the warmth of their family homes.

No one asked Ezra was he was doing, sitting on Tseebo's doorstep with his backpack, shivering.

Eventually the sun faded away and the street lamps came on, spotlighting the empty road.

Ezra got up on sore legs, and moved around to the back of the apartment complex.  
He found Tseebo's apartment again, knocking on the back door- but without a smile this time. It remained quite, so Ezra climbed up on the window ledge and tapped on the glass, and when there was no answer again, he pushed.

The window slid open, and Ezra heaved it up and swung a leg into the apartment.  
He slid down the wall, onto his knees.

"Tseebo?" he called out as he collected himself off the floor. "Tseebo? It's Ezra."

No one answered from the darkness, and Ezra took a deep breath, re-steadied his fathers back pack and moved into the common room.

The apartment was empty, but tidy. The power still worked, and Ezra helped himself to a can of cold beans from the pantry and settled down in front of the hot vent and ate straight out of the can while he warmed his feet. He wrapped himself in the blanket he'd pulled from his bed and buried his face into the fabric. It smelt like clean linen and his mother's perfume. The hole in his heart shuddered, but he was too exhausted and spent to waste any more energy on his grief. He thought numbly, how odd it was, that only last night he'd been warm, safe and happy.

His eyes grew heavy and he cocooned himself in a bundle on the floor.  
Ezra figured his uncle figure would have to return at some point, all his belongings were still here, untouched. When Tseebo came back, everything would be okay.

So Ezra settled down to wait.

* * *

He waited for eleven days, keeping himself busy and helping himself to the food in the kitchenette until it ran out. The power was cut on the seventh day and the sinks went dry on the tenth. The prairie winter was beginning to creep inside the apartment and the silence was a constant ringing in his ears.

Tseebo never showed and the knot that had appeared in Ezra's gut that first night, was now well frayed and over wrought with worry.

What if they came for Tseebo too? Tseebo had known everything his parents were up to, hadn't he? He hadn't been happy about it, that Ezra knew, but he'd been trusted with their secrets all the same.

Ezra forced the tidy and sterile nature of Tseebo's apartment to help calm his anxiety. If they had taken him, this place would have been trashed too, right? If they were looking for information, why wouldn't they search here?

No, Ezra decided, the Empire hadn't come here. But neither had Tseebo. Maybe that meant this apartment wasn't as safe a Ezra had thought?  
Once the idea occurred to him, it was impossible to ignore. Ezra needed to move on, a phantom pressure between his shoulders, like someone was gently pressing him forwards.

So, for a second time, Ezra braved the streets. Only this time, he was somewhat more prepared.

He wore the short blue plastic cloak he'd found in Tseebo's wardrobe over his tunic. His fathers backpack was filled with the protein packs and three spare credits he found on the counter, and the last four Jogens in the hydrater. Ezra also packed the blank notebook he'd found pushed to the back of a draw in the kitchen. His mother had taught him all his basic letters and numbers and Ezra enjoyed filling the pages with the words and images she taught him. It had kept him busy in the long days waiting for the Rodian.

But Ezra couldn't wait any longer.

He decided to go back home. Intending to set up camp again there. Maybe Tseebo was there, looking for him all along?

The streets were wet and crowded again, though the rain had moved on. Ezra's new boots were quickly sodden and stained before he'd made it very far.

He made a dash across the busy lane way while the land-speeders were stopped, but as he reached the other side of the street, he slipped and fell into a man in expensive tunic walking around the corner.  
Before Ezra could get his balance, the man quickly shoved him off with a disgusted huff.  
"Hands off guttersnipe!"

Ezra was so surprised at the harshness in the strangers tone, he lost his footing and went down hard on his knees in a puddle. No one had every spoken to him with such a... coldness before. No adult, not even the school marm at the youngling academy on his _worst_ day had ever given Ezra such a scornful look.  
It was, truly shocking to be treated this way, and by an adult!

The dampness and mud quickly soaked into the fabric of his pants and the uncomfortable feeling put a streak of anger through him. This was unfair!

Ezra quickly picked himself up, and turned to face the man who'd knocked him down- but he was already several meters down the street, striding on without so much as a glance backwards.

The anger in Ezra's chest quickly melted away, replaced by the icy reminder, that he was alone.

Ezra shook his head, wiping mud off his hands and knees. He had to get home. He had to look for Tseebo.

By the time Ezra had made his way back to the centre of the residential districts, it was almost dusk and the light made the shadows long.

As the boy rounded the end corner of his street, he looked up, weary and bone tired- and saw lights on in the windows of his house.

His heart lifted out of his chest and his breath was taken away by a flood of hope.  
Of course- _his parents must be at home_. The empire had let them go- it had all been a big misunderstanding! They'd probably been worried sick looking for him all this time.

Ezra began to run.

"Mom! Dad!" he called out, racing towards the house, thin legs pumping on the street. The backpack bounced against his shoulders and he reached the threshold, skidding to a stop and calling out into the open doorway of the house. "Mom! I'm home! I'm-"

The back of Ezra's mind sudden went cold and he stopped in his tracks before he could cross the threshold into the house.

When Ezra had left, the house was still in a shambles. What hadn't been seized or trashed by the Imperials, had been left scattered across the floor. The wreckage of his family home, littered and crushed. Books, his mother's favourite vase, his father's holodisk collection- it was all left strewn about.

Now, now the house is bare. There isn't a a piece left behind. Not a single broken piece of his parents things. It's just- clean.  
The centre light was on, casting a warm yellow glow over the bare, unfamiliar house.

"-home." Ezra finishes, letting the word tumble out, now just a cold an empty sound.

He stares into the naked house- and a cold seeps in.

His parents are gone. Tseebo is gone. His home...

"Hey!"

Ezra spins around and his heart stops to see a trooper, shiny white plastic and a clean new model blaster standing only a few feet behind him.

"This house is Imperial property kid. So you just put your thieving hands into your pockets and back up." he lifts his blaster to show it off and points with it to the end of the street. "Go on- get moving."

There's a sound of boots and Ezra spins around and stumbles in fright and shock. A second Trooper appears in the doorway of his house, switching off the light filaments as he exits.  
"Who you talking to?" he asked, and turns his visor on Ezra. "Is it the kid?"

The first Trooper moves closer and nudges Ezra with the tip of his blaster and the boy flinches away, but his feet wont move. The words are ringing in his mind- have these Troopers come for him?

"Naw- its just some dirty urchin. The one we want is some home-schooled kid. This one looks like he's been on his own a while. See his boots don't fit, and he's well skinny. Look at those stains!"

Ezra wraps his arms around him, trying to hold in the hole that's opening up inside him. He turned his feet in, trying to hide his ill-fitting boots. He can't stop the tears that prick in the corners of his eyes.

The second trooper reaches out and latched on to Ezra shoulder, and shakes him, probably a little harder then he needs too.

"Oie- Urchin You seen a boy who used to live here?"

Ezra doesn't quiet understand the question. Because _he_ lives here, but, not any-more. Slowly, he begins to shake his head.

"No." he answers in a small voice, his dry tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

The trooper shoves him away with an irritated sigh. "Ugh- Gutter filth are useless."

"I'm telling you-" says the first one, "The kids long gone. Just mark down the file as incomplete and lets get outta here. We've been looking for almost two week now. He's starved, for sure. No one's gonna kick up a stink over one missing civilian kid- he didn't have any warrent's, its no big deal. We'll fudge the file in a few weeks and mark him dead like the parents. No one's gonna know."

Ezra hears the words and his heart falls away from his chest and his world is swallowed up...

"Fine- but if corporal wants an extended report, it'll be under your ID. Got it?"

The troopers move away, shutting the door to Ezra's house and sliding the key-card through the panel. Ezra feels the door shut, on the entrance to his home and cutting him off from the life he knew. His home. His parents...

He watches the Trooper shove the key-card into his pocket and fuss as he adjusted his plastic helmet. Hot rage blooms in the hole inside his little chest. That key card isn't that troopers' to take!

Before thought can enter the equation, Ezra launches himself into the Trooper, fisting on hand into the mans belt and the other on the edge of the pocket.

"Please- tell me what happened." He shouts, his voice cracking. "Where have they gone?"

The trooper tries to push him off with a guttural yell, but Ezra clings on, like a sarkworm. "Please!" he shouts, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to hold back the sob. "_Tell_ me!"

"Kirffin Brix, Kid- get off!"

A hand grabs him by the back of his shirt and ripps him off, and shoves him away with a coarse shout. "Frack off, urchin!" the trooper shouts, stepping quickly away like Ezra was offensive to even look at.

His partner with the blaster steps up and sneers down on Ezra, who hides his small fists behind him him. "Pfft- They get more feral every day! You're not gettin' any hand-outs here, Urchin!"

The trooper suddenly lifts a boot and kicks him hard in the stomach. Ezra falls backwards into the gutter, the air knocked out of him and his elbow crushed awkwardly under his weight. He's winded, and his stomach, and rear hurt- but he was okay.

His hand tightened around the key card clenched in his fist. A small victory, but now all the cold fear in him had turned to fiery anger.

He glares up at the trooper, pretending tears and snot aren't pouring out of his face and swears for the first time in his life and _means_ it. "You're a lying blatworm!"

The troopers pause and the one with the blaster moved forwards. "What'd you call me, Kid?" he demand.

Ezra scrambles onto his feet, mindful not to reveal his hand and shouts. "A blartworm! You're a fat, plastic, lying blartworm! And _I hate you_."

The trooper seems to really think this over for a minute and his partner steps up and nudged him with his elbow and a nod of his head.

"You gonna let a dirty Lothrat talk to you that way?" he asked, his tone is casual, not angry- and it frightens Ezra- who feels all his courage drain away at once.

Before the trooper with the blaster can answer, both their belts let out a hiss of static.  
_  
"All units proceed to the upper ring, there is a BF14 in progress. I repeat- All units."_

The troopers exchange a glance and nod, one pulls away but the one with the blaster takes half a second and levels the barrel at Ezra's head.

Ezra sucks in a hard breath in shock and the rage in his in instantly quenched under a wave of terror. The barrel sit inches from his face, and he can't look away.

"You remember kid, I'm the one with the blaster. I'm the one with all the power. You keep your dirty mouth shut, next time I see you or-"

The trooper cocks the blaster with the loud click, and then jerks the barrel it in the air, like it's just recoiled in his hand. Ezra jumps and slips on his own feet, and for the third time that day- goes down onto the ground. He jerks his head back up to the blaster- still trained on his head and shivers. The trooper inclined his head, appreciatively. Satisfied the kid was frightened back into his place.

"Boom. You get it kid?"

Ezra nodded quickly, his heart is hammering against his ribs. He just wants the blaster to be pointed anywhere but his head, he just wants the trooper to go away...

"Che, that's what I thought. Stay outta our way, _Urchin_."

The trooper jerks away, slinging his blaster over his shoulder and marching down the street.

Ezra watches them go, and waits long after they've disappeared around the corner before he sits back up and pushes himself off the cold pavement. His elbow is skinned and his gut and his tail-bone still hurt- but he's okay. He's alive.  
It takes several minutes to steady his furious throbbing heart beat.

The street lamps are lighting up, casting a yellow glow on the wet pavements. The pathways have emptied and Ezra is left alone- again.

He shakily pulls himself to his feet, tucking the key-card deep into his pocket. He moves across the road, taking temporary shelter in a doorway, folding himself into a corner. He cushioned his spine with the backpack and pulled his knees up, letting out one deep breath and swallowing down the sob that racks his narrow shoulders.

He watches his house, the same house, but a different one then the one always he's known. This one was closed and dark and there would never be anyone's home again...

The troopers words ring in his ears and the hole in his chest grows a little bigger. His parents are dead. Tseebo is missing. His home is gone, and it's cold out here, exposed. Ezra is alone.  
His breath hitches and swiped angrily at his eyes. Everything is so unfair! The burst of fury drains the last of his energy, and he drops his head back against the door frame with a heavy thud, defeated.

He's already asleep before the tears start to rebuild in his eyes.

* * *

**R&amp;R** for more sadness! Baby Ezra,_ Nuuuuu_!


End file.
